


Historické drabble

by Izvin



Category: 10th Century CE RPF, 18th Century CE RPF, 19th Century CE RPF, 20th Century CE RPF, Ancient History RPF, Ancient Roman Religion & Lore, French Revolution RPF, Historical RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Ancient Rome, Ascension, Audacious, Betrayal, Byzantine Empire, Civil War, Colonization, Czech and slovak chapters both, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, Dnieper, Enterprise, Epic Fail, Exploration, Famine - Freeform, Forged passports, French Revolution, Friendship, Holocaust, Hunt, Inheritance, Kiev, Kievan Rus - Freeform, Middle Ages, Military, Multi, Rabbits, Sailing, Shooting, Terror, Trains, World War II, heroics, legacy, peace treaty
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Zbierajú sa mi aj drabblíčka s dejepisnou tématikou na rôzne sady slov, takže nech sa páči.
Kudos: 1





	1. Raoul Wallenberg

**Raoul Wallenberg**

**(Sada slov** \- Jednání, želali, támhle, jediná, potřeboval, ťažký, očiach, otci **)**

Bylo to čiré šílenství, měl chuť smát se strachy. Místo toho jen zrychlil krok. Vagón s olupující se barvou a desítkami vyděšených lidí byl už přímo před ním. Ještě jednou se ujistil, že má všechno potřebné, nadechnul se a rozeběhl. Na žebříku málem uklouzl, jak se náhlil, ale copak si mohl dávat načas, když se dveře zavírali?

Najednou byl na střeše. Rychle se sehnul a plnými hrstmi začal podávat pasy švédské příslušnosti maďarským Židům. Zdola uslyšel výkřiky vojáků, pak se přidala i střelba. Ani neměl čas leknout se, trhnout sebou a pak už prostě jen náboje svištící mu nad hlavou ignoroval. Kdyby si opravdu želali sestřelit jej, už by ležel v kaluži krve pod vlakem. Ne, jen hezky klidně, támhle je další ruka a tam další. Ani jediný pas nebude nevyužit. Jedním otvorem zahlédl otce s dětmi, oči se jim setkali a bylo těžké ten pohled vydržet. Ne, rozhodně je nenechá napospas těm mizerům.

Když měl brašnu prázdnou, seskočil dolu a tak trochu ohromeně se rozhlídl kolem. Odkašlal si, teď potřeboval znít sebejistě.

„Okamžitě propusťte všechny pasažéri se švédskym občanstvím! Jinak se můžete těšit na soudní jednání a diplomatickou katastrofu.“

I po letech byl ohromen, že ho poslechli.


	2. Octavianus

**Octavianus**

**(Sada slov -** zdatností, drahý, nevěstě, hnědé, všechny, konce, dochází, nohou **)**

_Ti blázni. Měli jsme stabilní správu, Iulius Caesar byl zdatným diktátorem a oni ho pro zastaralou přikrášlenou představu zavraždí. A pak se diví, že jím Řím netleská. Nakonec jsme z toho vyvázli ještě dobře, ale taková spousta práce byla zmařena. V říši již zase bují chaos a kdo ji dá do pořádku?_ Mrzutě přemýšlel Gaius Octavius Thurinus po příchodu do Brundisia, zatímco kráčel k Caesarovim oddílum, nevěda, zda mu křupou oblázky a štěrk pod nohama, nebo zuby. Když však došel na konec cesty, přinutil se udklidnit. Přišel si vyslechnout prastrýčkovu poslední vůli a bylo tedy na místě působit vyrovnaně.

To bylo před několika hodinami a teď opouštěl společnost vojáků, které již zval svými, v hlubokém zamyšlení. Prastrýc mu odkázal dvě třetiny majetku a udělal ho svým dědicem. Ve všech ohledech. V závěti se mluvilo jen o statcích a jménu, ale ty náznaky byli nepřehlédnutelné.

Gaius ambiciózní ideu opatrně skoumal, jako když si muž prohlíží budoucí nevěstu, ještě ne jist, zda se sňatek s ní vyplatí. Chápal, proč mu matka s otčímem v listu radí zříct se tohohle daru, dle nich spíš prokletí. Ne, ne nevěsta, tohle daleko víc připomínalo zvěření potomstva do opatěry.

„Bohové, jak mu mám tohle odmítnout?“

Zapadající slunce proměnilo hněď a zeleň jarní krajiny v jantár a karmín. Jako klenot potřísněn krví. Gaius už pak nehleděl na skutečné slunce, spíš abstraktní paralelu. Vládce oblohy klesl, nastáva noc, jenže již brzy draze zaplatí za krádež světla, neboť brzy vystoupá Gaius Iulius Caesar Octavianus


	3. Maximilien Robespierre

**Maximilien Robespierre**

**(Sada slov -** jednanie, želali, tam, jediná, potreboval, ťažký, očiach, otec **)**

_10\. Germinál_

Želám si, aby som nič z tohto nemusel robiť, naozaj. Ale republiku a jej ideály – slobodu, rovnosť, bratstvo - je nutné ochrániť za každú cenu. A keď sa už i jej vlastní otcovia stávajú nepriateľmi, nezostáva nič iné, než ich zneškodniť, čo ako je ťažké odsúdiť bývalých priateľov. A to som sa kedysi vzdal postu sudcu, aby som na smrť nemusel poslať nikoho...

Nie, na to nesmiem spomínať. Zahmlieva to jasnosť súčasnej situácie. Gilotína je osvietene precíznym nástrojom, takmer bezbolestná, čo sa o mučiacich a popravovacích technikách monarchie nedalo povedať. Ale aj tak sa nemôžem na stínanie dívať. Viacerí mi povedali, že možno práve preto by som mal. Možno by som si rozmyslel, či podpíšem ďalší verdikt. Prísť na popravisko, cítiť pach poníženej ľudskosti, počuť rozvášnené sansculotské hlasy, na vlastné oči vidieť zúfalstvo odsúdených, vidieť, ako čepeľ oddelí hlavu od tela...

Pocítim závrat. Musím sa oprieť o stenu. Ale ťažko povedať, či súvisí s výjavom, ktorý som si predstavil, alebo s mojím chatrným zdravím. Neprejde jediný deň, čo by som sa nemusel potýkať s bolesťou hlavy a horúčkou. Nemôžem si dovoliť nechať sa vyviesť z rovnováhy ešte viac. Revolúcia ma potrebuje. Potrebuje cnosť a teror, aby ju neroztrhali nenávistné harpye a pochyby ostatných. Občas už netuším, na koho sa obrátiť, komu ešte veriť. Neskorumpovateľný, tak ma volajú a pretekajú sa v strhnutí ma na ich úroveň.

Zhlboka dýcham, potom zdvihnem hlavu k dverám, za ktorými čaká ďalšie jednanie. Tam stojí Saint-Just, v anjelskej tvári znepokojenie. Už len on mi zostal. Naznačím, že som v poriadku a podám mu papiere s obvineniami Camilla Desmoullinsa, Georgesa Dantona a ostatných.


	4. Móric Beňovský

**Móric Beňovský**

**(Sada slov -** silné, prekvapene, lastovičky, zostali, obloha, inteligencia, nábrežia, neochotne **)**

„Zahráme si?“

Spýtal sa Benjamin švitorivo ako lastovička na jar.

„Som zaneprázdnený, no na partičku šachu s vami si nájdem čas vždy.“

Súperenie intelektov s Franklinom ho nesmierne bavilo.

„Tentokrát ale v kajute. Moja loď už čaká pri nábreží a ja musím dozerať na nakladanie zásob. O pár dní vyrážam.“

„Tak skoro?“

Zhíkol zavalitý diplomat prekvapene.

„Ten čas ale letí. Ešte prednedávnom ste márne naháňal investorov pre tú vašu výpravu a teraz ste už jednou nohou v zámorí. Ešte by ste mi ušiel bez rozlúčenia.“

„Uznávam, je to trochu narýchlo.“

Prikývol s istou dávkou neochoty.

„Ale už nedokážem čakať. Ben, o tom ostrove sa mi aj sníva. Ani na slobodu z Kamčatky ma neťahalo tak silno ako teraz na Madagaskar.“

„Musí byť nesmierne krásny.“

„Tak nejak si predstavujem rajskú záhradu. Večne rozkvitnutú, panenskú záhradu s nevídanými zvermi a pôdou, z ktorej len tak raší bujná zeleň obťažkaná sladkým ovocím a vzácnymi koreninami. Vzduch je tam teplý a vlahý, nikdy tam nebýva zima. Akoby aj obloha bola modrejšia než inde. Chvíľami ľutujem, že som tam neostal po prvý krát.“

Vzápätí však pokrútil hlavou.

„Ale nie, to by som nemal prostriedky na to, aby som niečo podnikol. Je to bohatá zem. A tamojší ľudia sú ako deti. Chápete tú príležitosť?“

„Iste, veď som Američan. A chápem aj nástrahy. Priateľu, teraz ste plný nadšenia, ale v tej vašej záhrade zaiste bude aj nejaký had. Smrteľne jedovatý.“

„Nech si tam je aj celé hniezdo. To miesto stojí za to.“


	5. Svjatoslav

**Svjatoslav**

**(Sada slov -** Čumák, zbraň, pěst, les, svrab a neštovice, šerý, cizinec, smotat **)**

Na řece budeš zranitelný."

"To na souši taky, ale delší dobu. Už více nesmím ztrácet čas."

"Gosudare, vážně mám z toho špatný pocit, nevracej se přes Dněper."

Podíval se na Svenelda, starýho vlka, se kterým hnulo jen máloco. Ten studený čumák teď měl zatnuté pěsti a v obličeji šero obav. Svjatoslav nadzvedl koutek úst.

"Tak špatný pocit, říkáš. Jeden by si myslel, že konečně bude důvod pookřát."

Rozpletl prsty složené na břiše, zvedl ruku i jal se počítat.

"S koncem zimy se krajina otevřela a my už nemusíme dál hladovat tady v této zpustlé cizině."

Přezimování na ostrově Berezan je stálo hodně. Horší ztráty, než ve válce. Dospělo to do stádia, kdy i koňská hlava stála půl hřivny.

"Jdeme do Kyjeva a máme mírovou smlouvu s Byzancí."

Sveneld si při poslední položce na seznamu dobrých zpráv odplivl.

"Důvěřovat jim je jak bratříčkovat se se svrabem a neštovicemi. Smlouva je hezká věc, ale ti psi je využívájí k tomu, aby s ostatními vypekli."

Přikývl, již bez úsměvu.

"Já vím. Je to jejich oblíbená dvousečná zbraň. Slíbili bezpečný průchod a zajisté se na nás nevrhnou, ale císaři Janovi nic nebrání v rozdmýchání útočních choutek v někom jiném. Kandidátů je celý les a sekera ke kácení se nám jaksi otupila. Proto chci být zpátky co nejdříve."

Všichni muži už chtějí být doma. A u Peruna, on je tam dovede.


	6. Alexander Berthier

**Alexander Berthier**

**(Sada slov -** Myl, Harampádí, Prestúpil, Popisoval, zdržel , podíval, oko, mostu **)**

Náčelník štábu Berthier se spokojeně díval po řadách klecí na kraji rozsáhlého pole. Uvnitř stříhaly ušima tři tisíce králíků. Nebylo snadné je sehnat tak rychle a v takovém množství, ale práci si usnadnil tím, že místo aby posílal honce lapat divoké ušáky, koupil ty zdomácněné od venkovanů z okolí Tylže. Bonaparte jej při příležitosti úspěšného mírového vyjednávání pověřil uspořádáním honu a takovou událost bylo potřeba oslavit velkolepě.

Když jejich partie důstojníků a samotný vládce byli připraveni, Berthier poručil vypustit králíky. Houfy a houfy ušáků, přímo nepopsatelný pohled, nedočkavě vyhopsaly ven a zvědavě se rozhlížely. Pak začaly pádit. Ovšem ne pryč, nýbrž naproti svým lovcům.

„Tak to je opravdu jedinečný hon. Kořist, která nám nadbíhá sama!“

Rozesmál se jeden. Druhý se k němu připojil.

„Možná útočí.“

„To na počest císaře!“

Vyprskl další. Napoleonův pobavený výraz se však začal měnit ve vážný. Berthier nervózně přešlápl. Záhy smích přešel všechny. Králíci se s nimi srazili s nečekanou silou. A zcela beze strachu, nebo slitování.

Muži se bránili čím jen mohli – jezdeckými bičíky, mušketami i kdejakým harampádím. Proti přesile a odhodlání hlodavců to však nestačilo. Nezadržitelné chlupaté vlnobití naráželo s razancí hrozící povalit je. Nepopsatelná směs zvuků, které vydávalo, se prohlodávala do mozku a zněla děsivěji, než rachot děl a polnic. Berthier by přísahal, že zaslechl i vrčení.

„Tohle nemůžeme vyhrát!“

Křikl na Napoleona. Bystré oči blýskly po bojišti a vojevůdce přikývl.

„Ústup!“

„Kryjte císařův ústup!“

Havěť se však rozdělila na dva proudy a obtekla jejich formaci, aby oblehla Napoleonův kočár, ještě než stihl doběhnout. Koně jančily a poháněči plašili ty malé bestie práskáním bičů, ale stejně se mu škrábaly nahoru po kalhotách a škubali kabátem. Musel se s nimi servat o každý schůdek a málem obsadily i vnitřek. Kvičící potvory vyhazoval ven okny až kým pomalu se rozjíždějící kočár nedojel k mostu přes přilehlou říčku. Teprve když zmizel v bezpečí za ohybem cesty, si Berthier vydechl. Ale jen krátce. Pak měl plné ruce práce s řešením téhle patálie.

Vše dostali pod kontrolu, ale jemu se klid nevrátil. Taková ostuda... Tuhle poskvrnu nesmyje snad do konce života. Rozčílením bez sebe se obrátí k hlavnímu honci. 

„Co to u všech ďasů do těch zvířat vjelo?!“

„Víte, pane, ony jsou na lidi zvyklá. A v těch klecích čekala opravdu dlouho. Myslím, že chtěla nakrmit.“


End file.
